Clay Bailey
'''Clay Bailey '''is one of the four protagonists of Xiaolin Showdown. He was the Xiaolin Dragon of the Earth. He fought evil to collect the magical Shen Gong Wu with the other Xiaolin warriors. His Wudai Weapon was the Big Bang Meteorang and his Wudai power was Wudai Crater. He was able to use his elemental powers with the Fist of Tebigong and the Third-Arm Sash. Biography Background Clay was from Texas as a cowboy and worked on a ranch, being raised by his parents along side his sister, Jesse. He later traveled back for the Star Hanabi. He had not initially known that the Star Hanabi was his father's lone star. After Dojo told them that it was the Star Hanabi, he needed to get it from him but he couldn't go back with his friends to the temple or the Star Hanabi until he proved he was a man. He later visited Texas again. This time his younger sister Jesse Bailey, who was the leader of the Black Vipers, an all-girl biker gang, attacked Clay. He called his own baby sister a varmint and held a sibling rivalry but he still would not fight her because he didn't think fighting her was right. After his sister sent him to the deep crust of the earth, he felt guilty for not fighting her and because of him they would probably die in that hole with air thinning. They were then were busted out by Jesse but only to be fooled again by her to get their Shen Gong Wu or "Shen Gong Warts" as she calls them, Clay had no choice but to fight his sister and win. But when Jesse fell off her bike, Clay's brotherly nature kicked in, even for Jesse and used his rope to save her but he was fooled once again and Jesse won. But at the end of the day she didn't feel right about cheating and hurting Clay so she gave back the Shen Gong Wu except the Wings of Tinabi. Personality Clay was a very mellow and patient, and did not get ruffled easily. There are few things that will make Clay angry, some being taking or messing with his hat, or harming his friends. Clay was also very honorable, trustworthy and chivalrous, and was somewhat old-fashioned in his ways. Clay used Tai Chi, referred to as "Old Man Kung Fu" by Raimundo. In his very first Xiaolin Showdown, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Omi did not have any faith in Clay winning against their nemesis, Jack Spicer, because of his patient maner and characteristics of his element. But Clay proved the other Monks wrong by using sunflower seeds to attract the bird in the showdown instead of aggressively attacking and harming the bird. Clay, naturally, was also the strongest of the Dragons in training. Clay could often think of creative solutions to problems, and his patience was valuable to the other Monks. He always had a way to find the light of every bad situation. He took on the "big brother" role of the team, always protecting and caring for the other Monks. He was also a big eater, his first loyalty being to any food he laid his eyes on, particularly pork chops. Physical appearance Clay was the tallest and the biggest of the monks. He had a stocky build, blonde hair, blue eyes, a round nose, a few light freckles under his eyes, big hands and huge arms. He was never seen without his cowboy hat, even when wearing his Xiaolin robes. Dragon Powers and Abilities Powers *Earth Manipulation: As the Dragon of the Earth, Clay had the power to control, and shape earth, including stone and rock. In addition to his elemental abilities and martial arts skills, he had other superhuman attributes such as: *Superhuman Strength: He was also super-humanly strong, capable of breaking through stones and steel with one single kick or his bare hands. *Enhanced Reflexes: His reflexes were enhanced to nearly superhuman levels. *Enhanced Agility: He possessed agility beyond that of a normal human being. He could dodge attacks, swing from things easily, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial movements with little effort. *Enhanced Durability: He had proven to have a nearly superhuman durability. Attacks Clay's attacks are: *Clay's Xiaolin Apprentice move **Seismic Kick Earth: He kicked the ground and creates a huge earthquake or simply kicks the enemy with extreme force. *Clay's Wudai Warrior move **Wudai Crater Earth: This takes on several forms but was usually Clay slamming the ground creating an earthquake or throwing rocks at the enemy. He could also create several spikes out of earth capable of reaching and destroying Jack's Jack-Bots as well as creating shoes, gauntlets or even a full body armor out of earth. With this attack his ability to manipulate earth was even greater than before. *Clay's Shoku Warrior move **Shoku Jupiter Earth: After reaching the level of Shoku Warrior, Clay is able to use Shoku Jupiter. With this, he is able to level mountains and tremble the entire Earth itself with one strike of his fists. Abilities *Master Martial Artist: Like all the monks, he had incredible fighting skills and was a Shoku Warrior. He used Tai Chi too. *Lasso Expert: Clay was very skilled with a lasso which he consistently used for snagging items, saving allies as well as capturing opponents. Weapons *Shen Gong Wu: His signature Shen Gong Wu were the Fist of Tebigong, the Lasso Boa Boa and the Third Arm Sash which he usually combined with his element. He was the only character to have so many signature Shen Gong Wu. *Wudai Weapon: His Wudai Weapon was the Big Bang Meteorang, a metal boomerang that, when thrown, could multiply into about eight powerful, rock shattering boomerangs. *Elemental Shen Gong Wu: His Elemental Shen Gong Wu was the Longhorn Taurus. *Lasso: As a cowboy, Clay always carries a lasso that he uses in every mission. Weaknesses His chivalrous ways, Clay would never fight or hit a girl and therefore would not battle any female even if they are evil. Gallery Clay.png Category:WB Heroes Category:Cowboys Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Geokinetic Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Speedsters Category:Xiaolin Showdown Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Pure of heart Category:Feminists Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Heroes Category:American Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Humans Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Gentle Giants Category:Protectors Category:Guardians Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Chi Masters